En busca de la flor más bella
by sayuri uchia
Summary: sxn(Continuación de La flor más bella) No soy buena en los resúmenes así que le dejo el anterior XD Se cuenta que el en reino de Konoha un príncipe joven de nombre Sasuke Uchiha con Cabellos azabache ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas y piel tan blanca como nieve, De la región norte de Este gran reino iba ser coronado emperador, pero el acuerdo con la Ley, el debía casarse.
1. en busca de una flor

Cap.1: En busca de la flor más bella

Después de observar a cada una flores de las y los pretendientes con mucho cuidado y atención. Al fin tendría el

resultado de quien quería que fuera su emperatriz o emperador

-Tú, rubio doncel de la maceta vacía serás mi nuevo esposo y futuro emperador de toda Konoha-Señalaba el

príncipe.

-¡Yo, ttebayou!- contestaba el señalado con cara de sorpresa no lo podía creer.

-Si tu Dobe- decía el príncipe.

-Quien te crees, teme para decirme así-decía con pequeño puchero.

-el príncipe y tu futuro esposo - decía con mucha pretensión-pasa aquí mi lado –le decía con una media sonrisa...

A lo que Naruto se dirigió todavía con su maceta vacía en las manos a estar a su lado como lo había ordenado el príncipe.

-_no lo puedo, creer esto en verdad me esta sucediendo_-en eso pensaba Naruto, mientras caminaba hasta el con varia miradas asesinas de los y las pretendientes

Todos los presente tuvieron la mas inesperadas reacciones, .Nadie entendía por que el sino no había Cultivado. A lo que el príncipe le dios una clara explicación.

-"El" fue el único que cultivo la flor, que hizo digno de convertirse mi futuro emperador.

**-"La flor de la honestidad**"- decía Sasuke con un poco de enojo. -Por eso el Será mi futuro esposo- así los presentes ya no dijeron nada

-bueno esta celebración acabado ahora pueden marcharse-decía Sasuke

Ya la después de la aclaración se retiraron los y las pretendiente con desilusión en sus rostros y otros con algo de alegría por el príncipe y su nueva pareja

Agarrando a Naruto por la cintura el susodicho se sonrojo por el movimiento del azabache -oye ni siquiera se tu nombre hermosura-lo que provocara que se sonrojara mas Naruto.

-Etto…etto…Na-Naruto ttebayou su alteza.-decía el pequeño rubio.

-Mi pequeño Naruto ya no me tienes que decir así, tu eres mi prometido así que llámame Sasuke.-decía el azabache con una gran sonrisa

-Si su alteza, gomen Sasuke-Kun. Decía el joven doncel cabizbajo

-ven te presento a mi familia.- decía mientras el azabache jalaba a Naruto de la mano.

Así Naruto fue jalado como si juguete nuevo se tratase por el azabache, hasta que llegaron con el actual Emperador Fugaku Uchiha un hombre de piel morena, ojos y pelo negro alrededor de 51 años de edad pero con apariencia muy joven y junto a el se encontraba su bella esposa Mikoto Uchiha un mujer de piel blanca como la nieve ojos negros cabello largo de color al igual que los ojos de edad de 49 años

-padre, madre les presento a mi futuro esposo.-

-se llama Naruto. –

-Naruto que – decía el actual emperador con una voz tan fría que helaba la sangre

-Naruto Uzumaki su alteza.- contestaba el rubio con mucho respeto

-no me llames así.-decía con esa misma fría voz

-Gomen su alteza.- decía triste el rubio

-de ahora en adelante llámame papa.-

-a mi mama-

-¡que…ttebayou!-contestaba muy sorprendido

-lo siento pero ha los únicos que les digo así son padres.-

-No hay problemas.-dijeron los emperadores al unísono

-cuantos años tienes muchacho-

-17, pero dentro de poco cumplo lo 18 su alteza-

-mirar Sasuke tiene tu misma edad- decía la emperatriz

- no me digas alteza, dime Fugaku, ya que pronto seremos familia-

-gomen pero mis padre me enseñaron a respetar a mis superiores-

-entonces ya vimos por que nuestro hijo te eligió-

-Gracias padre. Y mi hermano por que no llego con ustedes-

-no por que fue con al reino de suna para realizar un tratado de paz y si se realiza tendremos a suna de nuestra parte –

-Que bueno padre, y con quien más fue –

- Deidara-kun y Minato-san-

_-¡que! con mi… mi ni-san y mi oto-san_ – diciéndoselo así mismo el rubio

- y cuando llegan .

-mañana llegan si se realiza la unión-

- ¡**MAÑANA! TTEBAYOU** – con el rostro lleno de alegría

- que dijiste dobe-

-mañana llegan en serio-le preguntaba el alegre kitsune al emperador

-si-

-¿por que la pregunta? Naruto –chan-le preguntaba la confundida emperatriz

-es que no les visto hace como seis meses-

-¿como que no los has visto?-le preguntaba con un poco de enojo y celos el azabache menor

Flash back

-Lo siento hijo se que querías ir pero será para la próxima, con el permiso de los emperadores.- decía un rubio de ojos azules de unos 49 años aparentemente pero con apariencia de lo 30 o menos

-pero siempre lo dices oto-san, y nunca me llevas ttebayou- con un puchero le decía el pequeño rubio

-Ya no te enojes hijo será para la próxima-

-Gomen… ototo pero tienes que cuidar a nuestra madre has estado muy enferma últimamente, tenemos que partir mañana para acompañar a la familia de emperador a las tierra de Iwagekure, pero no te preocupes que estaremos antes de la respuesta del desafío por que tu flor de seguro será la mas bella y serás el futuro emperador de toda Konoha-decía un rubio pelilargo de ojos de azules cerca de los 24 años

-sayonara oto-chan… ni san-decía el kitsune con una gran sonrisa zorruna desde su humilde hogar

-5 meses después.

-ha…haa…haa…ya llegaron ttebayou-decía un rubio casi desmayándose.

-hijo lo siento ya se fueron tuvieron que salir de nuevo con la familia de los emperadores.

-no puede ser, ni pude alcanzarlos ttebayou- decía el kitsune muy triste.

-me las pagaras Sai- decía el Naruto alzando el puño.

Fin del flas back

-Lo siento, pero debo decirle a mi Oka san-

Salió corriendo del palacio con la velocidad de un kitsune con su maceta vacía en sus manos muy alegre por que vería de nuevo a su oto-chan, su ni-san


	2. El encuentro con mi adorado Oto-san

Cap. 2: El encuentro con mí adorado Oto-San

salió corriendo del palacio con la velocidad de un kitsune, con su maceta vacía en sus manos muy alegre por que vería de nuevo a su oto-chan su ni-san, cuando de pronto choco, una joven de largos cabellos color negro con tonos purpuras ojos aperlados y piel blanca que lo hizo caer

-lo siento…es que-

-Hinata-chan eres tu-dijo cuando reconoció con quien había chocado

-Déjeme te ayudo Naruto-kun-

-Gracias Hinata-

-a donde ibas-le decía la peli purpura

-a casa, es que mañana llega mi Oto-chan y mi ni-san, y se lo quiero decir a mi Oka-san ttebayou-

-te puedo acompañar, es que tengo que darle unas cosas a Kushina-san-

-si Hinata, vamos-

Iban caminando por el reino de Konoha en dirección de la humilde casa del doncel sin decir nada hasta que Hinata le hablo

-oyes Naruto, te tengo una pregunta-

-¿Cuál…ttebayou?-

-¿Por qué tienes esa maceta, en tus manos?-

-¡que no te enteraste!, hubo una competencia para quien seria el o la pretendiente del príncipe Sasuke-

-No por es que estuve fuera del reino que no lo notaste-

-No, lo siento-decía rubio rascándose la nuca

-y que crees yo soy el nuevo pretendiente de príncipe Sasuke – decía recordando el bello momento que acababa de pasar - como soy el pretendiente me entere del regreso de mi Oto-chan ttebayou-le decía pero a la vez escuchando a la ojiperla que le decía

-hay, Naruto, haces que me deprima-decía la peli purpura agachando la cabeza, cuando de repente reacciono a lo que le había dicho su amigo

-¡ ¿Qué dijiste… Naruto?! - decía alterada y sorprendida la ojiperla por lo que había dicho el rubio

-co-co-como que eres el pretendiente, es una broma verdad Naruto.-

-No…ttebayou- decía con una cara de tristeza el rubio por saber que su amiga no le creía

-enserio, Naruto no otra de tanta de tus bromas-decía Hinata todavía sin poder créelo

-no… es enserio ttebayou, tu sabes lo que siento por Sasuke y nunca bromearía con eso, que allá sido el elegido en esta competencia me tiene muy alegre todavía no lo puedo creer siento que es un sueño y no quiero despertad del el

-gomen Naruto pero con tus bromas ya no hay nadie que te crea-

-Bueno ya olvídalo, Hinata vamos que mi oka-chan se pondrán alegre por el compromiso y la llegada de mi oto-chan-

-si … Naruto-kun

dentro del palacio

se encontraban los emperadores y el príncipe hablando de la repentina huida del doncel

-_por que le dio tanta importancia a la llegada de Minato-san y Deidara-kun_- pensaba Sasuke cuando su madre le pregunto

-En que piensas Sasuke-

-En por que se fue el dobe-

-jovencito ese lenguaje-decía el emperador

-hump-

-si fue algo extraño-decía muy intrigada la emperatriz

-como dijo que se llamaba-

-Naruto uzumaki querido-

-gracias… Miko-

- de nada querido, oye ese no es el apellido de Deidara-kun-

-ahora que lo pienso tienen un gran parecido- decía el pelinegro mayor

- de seguro es su ni-san, y Minato san de seguro que es su oto-san -

-padre pero Minato-san es un Namikaze, una de la mejores familias para ser dignos de ser guardias de la familia real y sus hijos son uzumaki otra gran familia. ¿Como puede ser eso? – decía es azabache con una gran intriga

-yo se lo explico querido- le decía al azabache mayor

-mira hijo, no se si lo sabias pero para poder reconocer a un quien es un doncel, tenemos que llamarlos por el apellido de parte de la familia materna para poder identificar quienes son dignos de convertirse en futuros emperadores- explicaba la pelinegra –por eso no tenemos alguna objeción con tu relación con Naruto por que, el también al ser hijo de estas dos familias se hace digno de convertirse en el emperador al igual que con Deidara-kun si llega tener un relación con tu ni-san

-gracias por la explicación ka-chan… me retiro. Que mañana tenemos que solicitar la mano de mi lindo dobe-

Y sin mas se fue dejando a sus padres para retirarse a su cuarto cuando llego se quito su traje de gala para pasar a ducharse salió se dispuesto aponerse su pijama de seda para dormir y sin mas que decir cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

En el oscuro bosque de noche a las afueras de reino de Konoha se encontraba una pequeña posada custodiado por unos guardia, en una habitación había un par de rubios que empezaron hablar

-Oto- chan-

-Que pasa hijo-

-que… habrá pasado en la competencia-

-no lo se pero no te preocupes, tu hermano va estar bien-le decía con cara de angustia

-vamos ayudarle a salir adelante, el es fuerte-

-gomen… por interrumpir pero podría hablar con Deidara–kun… Minato sama-había dicho un pelinegro con una piel blanca una líneas que surcaban debajo de sus ojos que asemejaban un gran cansancio en su rostro

-si… príncipe, los dejos solos para que puedan hablar-

-voy haber si esta bien todo con el príncipe Gaara y sus guardias-decía retirándose para revisar al príncipe antes mencionado

-arigato, Minato-sama-

Cuando se retiro el rubio mayor el príncipe Itachi empezó a besar al rubio ojiazul por el cuello asiéndole suspirar por el movimiento de azabache

-Itachi sama por favor deténgase- decía ojiazul con voz entrecortada

-Itachi, me podría decir si sabes algo de la competencia-

-¿Qué competencia?- decía el azabache sin separase del cuello rubio

-la que realizo tu hermano, antes de irnos a las tierras de iwagekure, hace seis meses-

-¿por que preguntas?-

-por mi ototo-

- ¡aaaaaa! No lo se –

-pero no te preocupes si tu hermano es de corazón honesto, mi hermano sabrá encontrar esa flor más bella para su jardín-

-_a que se refería –_pensaba el ojiazul (por que yo no lose)

-gomen…Itachi pero tengo que ir a dormir por que mañana partimos temprano y quiero descansar

Y si más se fue el tierno doncel a descansar dejando al azabache con unas ganas de seguir besando ese dulce cuello

A la mañana siguiente en reino de Konoha

Hay…hay…hay de seguro ya van llegar ttebayou, y no me arreglado tengo que ir a pregunta si saben a que horas van a llegar-decía nervioso y angustiado el pequeño kitsune

Se ducho agarro su mejor ropa salió de su casa corriendo, cuando choco ahora con un pelinegro de piel muy blanca y de ojos negro

-hay Naruto-decía el pelinegro

-nada hay Sai vamos, camina que tienes que pedir perdón a mi oto por que no pude despedir de el ttebayou- decía mientras empujaba al pelinegro

Flas back

-ayúdame, Naruto que necesito realizar estos paisajes –

-pero yo no se pintar – decía el ojiazul

-no es para eso, quiero que me acompañes es muy lejos y al menos tu sabes defenderte, me podrías cuidar las espaldas- decía el pelinegro con un sonrisa

- pero hoy llegan mi oto y ni-san-

-como si se fueran a ir inmediatamente- decía el pelinegro

-no… pero, bueno vamos ttebayou.

Fin flas back

Iban caminando hacia al palacio, cuando vieron un carruaje que iba a la misma dirección

-corre Sai de seguro son ellos-

Llegaron corriendo, al ver el carruaje detenerse el dulce doncel grito

-¡otoooooo-chaaaaaaan!-al ver a su rubio padre

Al escuchar, el rubio que una voz conocida que le llamaba volteo, al observar quien lo llamaba se fue corriendo a abrazar a su adorable hijo

-te extrañe oto- el rubio menor con lagrimas en los ojos

-yo también hijo- sin dejar de abrazarlo

Cuando alguien se acerco diciendo

-dobe, no me vas a presentar a mi suegro…-


	3. La llegada de un nuevo príncipe

Cap. 3: La llegada de un nuevo príncipe

-dobe, no me vas presentar a mi suegro-el recién llegado azabache

-teme no me digas así- le decía soltando a su oto y haciendo un lindo puchero

-bueno como no me vas presentar, bueno yo me presento-

-Minato-sama yo soy Sasuke su príncipe y futuro yerno – decía el azabache

-¿Co…cómo puedes ser eso?- le decía el rubio mayor

-Porque este lindo dobe, fue la flor más bella del reino- decía el azabache agarrando al rubio menor de los hombros

-¡queeeee!, como-

-como ya, le dije el me ha demostrado que es la flor mas bella de reino-

-alteza esta diciendo, que mi niño ha ganado el desafío que lanzo hace mas de seis meses-

-si Minato-sama el es mi prometido a partir de hoy, claro después de la cena que se tiene para su familia-

-Gomen su alteza, pero no creo que se pueda la cena hoy –

-¿por que no oto?- le preguntaba el rubio menor mirando a su oto

-hijo por que los reyes tienen una visita real del reino de suna- le decía mientras observaba a su hijo

-perdón –decía el joven azabache

-si su alteza, vino el príncipe de suna Gaara-kun-

-venga tiene que conocerlo, luego de la saludar a su alteza hablamos referente a Naruto-

Dejando al rubio menor solo mientras iban caminado al carruaje, en eso momentos llegaba corriendo Sai

-ha-aaa-ha… me pides que venga a disculparme con tu oto y me dejas solo-

-gomen, Sai – decía mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza

-bueno vamos con tu oto, para que me disculpe y me valla que tengo cosas que hacer–

-si, ttebayou vamos –

Iban caminando Naruto y Sai atrás de Minato y Sasuke para poder abrir el carruaje, al abrir el carruaje salía un pelirrojo con piel blanca de ojos aqua con unas ojeras que parece que le delineaba los ojos parecía un lindo mapache, sobre la traía tatuado el Kanji de amor y tras de el bajaba el príncipe Itachi. (Ya conocido por tod s nosotr s)

-alteza este es nuestro palacio- le decía el moreno al pelirrojo y este al ver a su hermano parado

-ototo he regresado y ni siquiera un abrazo-

-aniki, bienvenido- decía el azabache

-Yo te pedí un abrazo… no palabras de bienvenida- le decía mientras lo jalaba para abrasarlo-ototo, encontraste tu flor le decía sin soltarlo

-si aniki el esta aquí –

-me lo presentas –preguntaba mientras observaba a sus alrededores

-déjame saludar y ahorita te lo presento-

-si, ototo-

-bienvenido príncipe…-ya no pudo hablar por que el pelirrojo lo había interrumpido

-Sabaku no Gaara, y usted es…-ahora el azabache lo interumpia

-Uchiha Sasuke, pase por aquí-cuando de repente se escucharon un grito

-¡ Anikiiiiiiiiiiiii!-decía el ojiazul menor

-¡ Ototooooooo!-le contestaba el otro ojiazul

Para cuando se vieron ambos rubios, se fueron abrazar siendo visto por todos los presentes.

-ya vez así se recibe, a un hermano- le decía Itachi mientras le picaba con el codo en las costillas del azabache

Y cierto pelinegro se acerco y les dio un coscorrón ambos rubios

-compórtense, estamos con los príncipes de dos reinos- decía el mencionado pelinegro

-cálmate Sai, simplemente quería saludar a mi aniki, que por tu culpa no pude verlo hace un mes –

-otra vez me vas a recordar lo ocurrido, que jamás lo vas olvidar –

-no… ttebayou-le decía mientras le enseñaba la lengua como niño chiquito sin soltar a su aniki

Los presentes que estaban observando con una gota en la sien al estilo anime hasta que Minato le dijo

-niños Sai, tiene razón deje de estar demostrando su amor, se lo pueden demostrar en casa-

Así fue como se separaron ambos rubios con un poco de molestia contra su padre

-pero oto- decía ambos

-nada de oto sepárense –decía con molestia el rubio mayor

-que no ves que ya nos separamos-

-y tu no vez que están entre los príncipes –

-no se preocupe, Minato-sama son sus hijos verdad-decía el ojiaqua

-si su alteza, menos el moreno-

- es que no se han visto hace seis meses, por eso la emoción–

-entonces no hay problema –

-así son en todas familias, tome a mis hermanos por ejemplo, usted los conoció y usted vio que no me soltaban-

Flash back hace un semana atrás

En la sala principal del palacio del reino de suna

Se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro, un joven con caballera color marrón de piel bronceada un poco clara de ojos negros siendo observado por un par de rubios, un moreno y una rubia

-ya cálmate Kankuro, que no tarda en llegar – decía la rubia que traía recogido el cabello con cuatro coletas de piel clara y ojos verdes

-es que Temari… el sabia que no debía salir, sin autorización-

-compréndelo anda en busca del amor-decía la rubia muy relajada

-pero el claramente sabia, que hoy iba al reino de Konoha -

-ya llegue-decía el pelirojo con manchas de tierra en sus ropas

-que pasa contigo, sabias que hoy salías de viaje hacia el reino de Konoha- decía un furico moreno

-si…si ya lo sabia –lo decía con algo de molestia

-déjame me arreglo y me voy-

-en donde estabas-

-fui acompañar a Matsuri a recoger unas plantas para la medicina de Temari –

-gracias ototo, por tu preocupación-

-de nada, nee-chan-

-bueno me retiro, en unos momentos regreso-así el pelirrojo se retiro siendo observado por los presentes

-ya regrese nos podemos marchar-

Entonces Kankuro le dio un abrazo largo abrazo que no podía respira y le dijo

-te voy a extrañar ototo –

-no me voy a quedar, pero suélteme que me quedo sin aire-

-gomen, ototo-

Se subió al carruaje para dirigirse hacia Konoha y esa ultima vez que vio a sus hermanos

Fin flash back

-si pero ellos se demuestra mucho su amor, mírelos-

Ni míralos sirvió por que el pelirojo se dirigía con ambos rubios y el pelinegro

-Mucho gusto soy Sabaku no Gaara –decía tomando las manos del el rubio menor y el pelinegro para darles un besos y decirles

-que hacen dos hermosuras peleando-a lo cual produjo un sonrojo por ambos donceles

_Suéltalo mapache, que no me importa si se llega ha declara una guerra entre ambos reinos_-pensaba mientras cerraba sus puños


	4. celos

Cap.4 celos

_Suéltalo mapache, que no me importa si se llega ha declara una guerra entre ambos reinos-_pensaba el azabache mientras cerraba sus puños con grandes celos

-Cálmate ototo, se nota que te mueres de celos, cual de ellos es mi cuñadito- decía Itachi

-No me estoy muriendo de celos que te pasa aniki- decía algo colérico el azabache

-_Si me estoy muriendo de celos baka -_pensabas Sasuke

-Ya se que te estas muriendo de celos y eso mismo pensabas-

-_Pe...pe...pero como lo supo-_

-Como lo supe, te lo esta preguntando ahora-

-Por que yo también pase lo mismo-

Flash back

Tres semanas atrás

Su majestad tenemos visitas del reino de Konoha –decía un hombre moreno que con un turbante de tela que le cubría media cara

-Baki hazlos pasar-

-Si su majestad-Salía a avisarles que su majestad lo dejaba pasar

-Mucho gusto su majestad soy el príncipe Itachi del reino de Konoha, vengo por ordenes del emperador Fugaku mi padre para realizar un tratado de paz y unir reinos – decía mientras se inclinaba para mostrar su respecto

-Mucho gusto príncipe Itachi... pero lamento decirle que sobre ese tema no puede hablar conmigo-

-Entonces con quien debo hacerlo-

-Hermano –entraba a la salón Gaara, viendo a los ahí presentes-perdón-

-Mire con el es que tiene que hablar. Es el futuro emperador-

-Mucho gusto Sabaku no Gaara- se inclinaba para saludar los presentes

Lo mismo hacia el príncipe y sus guardias entonces vieron como se acercaba el pelirojo a paso lento al doncel que los acompañaba

-Que hace una hermosura como tu aquí- le decía al rubio tomando de la mano para darle un beso que al momento que le dijo hermosura se cubría su rostro de un tono carmesí que noto Itachi

_-No me importa que llegue a morir aquí por matarte rojito pero es mejor que lo sueltes-_eso pensaba mientras se dirigía con grandes celos hacia el pelirojo

-Oyes tu rojito suéltalo –decía con furia en sus palabras mientras levantaba de las ropas al pelirojo

Los guardias de reino de suna empezaron a rodear el príncipe Itachi y a su par de rubios guardias que lo acompañaban

-Cálmate Itachi- decía el rubio menor

-Solo se esta presentando, venimos a formar una alianza y no una guerra-

-Si príncipe cálmese mi hijo tiene razón- le decía el rubio mayor mientras veía que se acercaba mas los guardias en su contra

Es esos momentos bajo a Gaara el cual se sacudió sus ropas con algo de molestia por el agarre del azabache

-Atrápenlos –decía el castaño

-¡No!-

-Pero Gaara, el trato...-trota de decir cundo su hermano lo interrumpió diciendo

-Defender lo que es suyo-

Fin de flas back

Eso es lo que paso ototo así que cálmate y arreglaremos algún problema que se llegue a ocasionar

El pelirojo ya había soltado la mano de los donceles para tomar la rubia del hermano mayor y darle un beso

-Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo vi, por ultima vez – decía el pelirojo que deja bajaba la mano del rubio mayor

-Hump, príncipe pero fue esta mañana cuando nos vimos- decía sonrojado y con tono de burla a recordar lo que había pasado

Flash back

Esa misma mañana

-Buenos días, provecho – decía un rubio estiran dándose con alborotados cabellos a los ahí presentes que se encontraban desayunado

-Buenos di...- ya no pudieron producir ninguna palabra al ver rubio con todo su cabellera revuelta

Fin flash back

-Se veía tan bien –

-No diga mentiras, príncipe-

Los donceles que se encontraban presentes se empezaron a reír imaginándose como se encontraba todo despeinado

-jajajajaja hip jajajajaj hip – de tanto reír le provoco un ataque de hipo a ambos donceles que no podía detener

-Ya Naruto y Sai dejen de reír-

-Pero ni-hip-san jajá no-hip po-hip-demos jaj...hip parar hip-

-Ya deja de reír hip que hip ya me pasaste el hip-hipo-hip- con enojo

-gomen...hip ni-san

-no es mi intención –

-de que ríen – decían al unísono el par de azabache que acaban de llegar

-De Deidara príncipe – decía el pelinegro

-Príncipe Gaara ya conoció a mi pretendiente –agarrando de la cintura a Naruto el azabache para darle un beso tan puro y inocente pero lleno de pasión que fue sentido por el rubio que sentía que sus caches iban explotar en cualquier momento

_-mi primer beso con Sa...su...ke se siente tan magnifico que esto siento mi corazón se va detener tengo que tranquilizarme- _

-si su pretendiente es digno de un futuro emperador-

-Venga vamos a pasar al palacio que mi padre nos espera-

-si príncipe hágame los honores-

-pase por aquí – pero fueron detenidos por el rubio mayor

-lo siento príncipe pero Naruto, se tiene que ir –

-pero oto por que –

-Olvidaste decir algo alguien no crees-

-tienes razón ya me voy –decía dándole un beso en la mejilla para irse

-¡Sai! vienes o te quedas ¡ttebayou!-

-Ya voy-

-perdónenlo, nos retiramos – decía pelinegro inclinándose


	5. Buscando una nueva flor

Cap. 5 Buscando una nueva flor

̶ Perdónenlo, nos retiramos – decía pelinegro inclinándose para despedirse de los príncipes y guardias. Para salir tras su rubio amigo

Viendo el azabache como se retiraba su prometido junto a su pelinegro amigo le pregunto a su rubio guardia

̶ ¿Por que se fue Naruto? Minato-sama – decía con un poco de curiosidad

̶ Lo conozco tanto que se le olvido decirle a su mamá, que había ganado el desafío y que usted es su prometido –le mencionaba mostrándole una gran sonrisa al azabache

̶ Usted cree que se le olvido decirle a su madre, si ayer se fue muy alegre avisarle cuando se entero de su llegada –le contaba al blondo

̶ Si –asentía con el movimiento de la cabeza – lo supuse cuando lo vi aquí y mas sin su madre la cual se parece al el -declaraba el rubio viendo como lo miraba el azabache asimilando todo lo que estaba diciendo

P.O.V

_Ya vi porque mi padre tiene tanta confianza en Minato-sama pero lo que no entiendo por que tiene a Naruto como su hijo si se nota que no tiene su inteligencia y su forma de razonar tan ágilmente yo creo que mi dobe lo heredo de su madre tendré que conocerla lo antes posible _

Fin P.O.V

̶ ¿Pasa algo...príncipe?- pregunto Minato al ver que el de piel nívea ya no se inmutaba

̶ Perdón- decía cuando el rubio lo había sacado de sus pensamiento - estaba pensando en varias cosas – le mencionaba tomándose de la barbilla

̶ Bueno hay que entrar que mi padre los esta esperando –le decía

Así lo cinco entraron al gran palacio con alfombras de color carmesí con bordes dorados y los pisos que no cubrían las alfombras de mármol y algunas estatuas de jade. Siendo recibido por la servidumbre del palacio –bienvenidos sean – decía un castaño con una coleta de piel morena con una cicatriz que surca por encima de la nariz que traía puesto un conjunto de color negro como la mayoría de demás servidumbre

̶ Gracias... Iruka-san – decía el pelinegro mayor – nuestros padres ¿en donde se encuentra?

̶ Se encuentra en el salón real –le respondía el castaño

̶ Puedes preparar un habitación para el príncipe Gaara por favor – le decía señalando al presente príncipe

̶ Si príncipe.

Le agradeció al moreno y se dirigieron al salón real, que tenia varios cuadros de los emperadores anteriores. Que al igual que la entrada estaba alfombrado de color carmesí estatuas de jade como de mármol en fondo de ese gran salón se encontraban dos tronos en con los actuales emperadores de ese gran reino y dos respectivo guardias observando como entraban lo dos azabaches, el par de rubios y el pelirrojo.

̶ Padre, ya han llegado -decía el azabache menor –y han traído al príncipe del reino de suna para... –se detuvo en su oración y se quedo pensativo por que en realidad no sabia por que había ido príncipe si nada mas se iba ser el tratado de paz cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por el pelirojo diciendo

̶ Casarme – dijo muy decidido, lo que provoco una gran conmoción para los ahí presentes

̶ Pero príncipe...-

̶ Gaara, su alteza –interrumpia el bermejo

̶ Príncipe Gaara- decía con preocupación el emperador - perdón pero yo no tengo ninguna hija o doncel para que usted tenga que casarse y formar una alianza.

̶ No su alteza esta entendiendo mal – explicaba el bermejo – lo que yo quiero es encontrar un o una prometida en su reino para poder casarme por que en mi reino tenemos la misma ley que en su reino que para podernos convertir en emperadores tenemos que tener a nuestra o nuestro fiel acompañante y así cuando yo me convierta en emperador automáticamente se hará la unión de nuestros reinos.

̶ Ya entendí –ya relajado por lo que había escuchado- Kakashi – le decía aun hombre con cabellera peli plata con ojos bicolor que traía puesto su traje de guardia que consistía en saco azul con una estola dorada su pantalón con bordes rojos y un cinturón en donde carga una espada de lado izquierdo.

̶ dile a Iruka que prepare una habitación para el príncipe

̶ Si señor –se inclinaba para retirarse el peli plateado cuando fue detenido

̶ ¡No! Kakashi ya le he dicho – le mencionaba Itachi

̶ Gracias su majestad –regresando al lugar donde se encontraba

̶ Y príncipe Gaara cuanto se va a quedar-

̶ Todavía no lo se...tal vez cuando encuentre a mi propuesta – decía recordando al pelinegro que acompañaba al rubio menor

̶ Sai –decía susurrando al recordar como había dicho el rubio cuando le golpeo la cabeza

En centro del reino para ser exactos saliendo de un comercio de artículos de arte en donde se encontraba el pelinegro y cierto rubio

̶ Me tiene que decir que te dijo Sakura para que no le digieras a Kushina-san de tu compromiso- decía muy enojado el ojinegro

̶ Nada de importancia – decía rascándose la nuca – simplemente que Sasuke jamás seria mío – pero no le tomes importancia son absurdos celos que tiene Sakura desde niña

Flash back la noche anterior

̶ Te acuerdas cuando le cayeron los baldes de pintura a Kakashi-sensei -le contaba el rubio de la broma que había hecho – jajá - reía recordando el momento

̶ Jajajajaj parecía uva–reía un pelinegra recordando las bromas que había hecho algún tiempo atrás su amigo

Cuando inmediatamente llego una peli rosa con un vestido de color rojo con una cinta alrededor de la cintura color blanco y traía entre sus manos una pequeña maceta una rosa muy hermosa irónicamente de color rosa diciendo

̶ Maldito ahora si me vas a conocer –decía muy colérica la peli rosa agarrado de las ropas del rubio y tirando la rosa – te dije que no te acercaras a la competencia

̶ Cálmate Sakura – decía pelinegra agarrando de los brazos – no lo podías evitar si no hubiera asistido probablemente hubiera sido otra o nadie

̶ Quítate Hinata este no es tu problema – decía soltando agarre del rubio – "no valen la pena" –decía tomando otro camino – pero ¡Sasuke! jamás será tuyo

Fin flas back

̶ Ya vez no es de importancia y simplemente se me olvido – decía tranquilamente tomando una bebida que anteriormente había comprado– y como seguimos Hinata y yo recordando mis antiguas bromas ya no le dije a mi Oka.

̶ Pero debería cuidarte – mencionaba preocupado el pelinegro - que lo celos matan

̶ Pero ya vámonos le tengo que decir a mi oka me acompañas y me ayudas a decirle –le mencionaba mostrando un sonrisa mientras agarraba brazo para salir corriendo a su casa


	6. ¿broma o no?

Cap. 6 ¿broma o no?

̶ Pero ya vámonos le tengo que decir a mi oka me acompañas y me ayudas a decirle –le mencionaba mostrando un sonrisa mientras agarraba brazo para salir corriendo a su casa

Llegaba corriendo el rubio jalando al cierto pelinegro que cargaba algunos tubo de pintura cuando de pronto recibió un golpe en la coronilla de su cabeza por una pelirroja que lo hizo caer

̶ ¡aaauch! –decía sobando la cabeza y sentado en posición flor de loto–por que oka

̶ Eso por irte temprano, sin decirme que tu oto y tu nii-san llegarían hoy ¡ttebane! – decía con una aura negra a su alrededor

̶ No te dije por que estabas dormida – le decía todavía sobándose la cabeza - pero como te enteraste que oto-san y nii-san llegaría hoy

Flash back

La noche anterior

Se encontraba una pelirroja de larga cabellera con tez claramente bronceada con ojos de color azul cielo al igual que sus hijos de un 48 años pero con apariencia de unos 27 años o mas joven se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con mucha preocupación por que temía que su hijo al no ganar el desafío estaría deprimido y le podría pasar algo malo

̶ Son las 11:30 y ese niño no llega tendré que buscarlo – estaba agarrando un abrigo para ir buscar a su dulce hijo cuando escucho

̶ ¡Oka-san! ya llegue viene conmigo, Hinata te trae algo – decía entrando a su humilde casa – las dejo me voy a mi habitación – le mencionaba gritando mientras se despedía de la pelinegra y le decía – voy a plantar la flor que tiro Sakura, en una maceta ante que se marchite...esta muy hermosa para que le pase eso-y le dirigía una gran sonrisa zorruna

̶ Si hijo ahorita voy –gritaba ya mas calmada ya había dejado la preocupación aun lado – buenas noches Hinata-chan – decía la pelirroja llegando a donde se encontraba Hinata – y Naruto.

̶ Buenas noches Kushina-san – saludaba inclinándose – Naruto se ha retirado a su habitación- le mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro a Kushina- le he triado esto mi padre se los envía – le mostraba un paquete que traía unos sobres de te.

̶ Dile a tu padre que gracias, que no se hubiera molestado – decía sosteniendo el dicho paquete

̶ No se preocupe pero bueno me retiro Kushina-san- decía caminado hacia la puerta

̶ ¡Espera! ,es muy noche déjame hablarle a Naruto y te llevamos a tu casa

̶ N...no se moleste yo puedo irm...- ya no salieron mas palabra de su boca por que la pelirroja ya se había retirado a buscar a su hijo

̶ "Toc toc toc" Naru hijo puedo pasar – decía abriendo la puerta para observar a rubio recostado en la cama ya durmiendo con un poco de saliva en la comisura de su labio con un par de macetas una de las macetas con una bella rosa y la otra sin nada encima de su buró a si que termino por entrar para darle el beso de buenas noches y a taparlo con una cobija por que no se había arropado apropiadamente

̶ Hinata vámonos, yo te llevo –decía entrando a la habitación en donde había dejado a la pelinegra- Naruto se quedo dormido de seguro estaba muy cansado

̶ Si Kushi,,, - otra vez fue interrumpida la ojiperlada por que ahora tocaban la puerta principal de la casa y se preguntaban quien era por que no eran horas de visita nada mas que Hinata había sido la excepción

̶ ¿Quién toca? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

̶ Kushina-san soy yo Kiba

̶ Kiba- kun pasa esta abierto- decía después de haber reconocido la voz del joven

̶ Buenas noches, perdón por las visita a estas altas horas-decía un castaño de piel canela con un triangulo de color rojo en cada mejilla que parecían unos colmillos y traía puesto el traje de guardia real-no quería molestar pero al ver las luces encendidas creí apropiado avisarle que Minato-sama y Deidara-sempai llegan mañana a medio día

̶ Que bueno – decía llena de alegría- gracias Kiba-kun me gustaría decirle Naru pero ya esta dormido

̶ De nada Kushina-san ese Naru pero me retiro

̶ Kiba-kun ¿me harías un favor? – cuestionaba al castaño

̶ Si dígame

̶ ¿Puedes llevar a Hinata a su casa?-señalo la bermeja a la antes mencionada

̶ Si –contestaba con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por haber visto a su antigua compañera

Así el castaño se fue a llevar con la ojiperla a su casa gracias a la petición de Kushina-san

Fin flash back

̶ ¡aaa¡ - decía sin preocupación al enterarse como sabia su madre que había llegado su oto-san –pero te tengo otra sorpresa – le mencionaba mientras se paraba y miraba la cara de intriga de su madre –ayúdame Sai – decía agarrando al ojinegro – no me va creer , pero vamos dattebayou – decía con cara de angustia por que tal vez su oka no le creería –oka-san gane el desafío

Había quedado en shock Kushina ahora en esta ocasión, Naruto tenia razón no le creyó empezó a reírse

̶ Jajajajajajajajaj... hijo otra vez con tus bromas ttebane.

̶ No es broma – le decía con cara de desdicha al saber que tampoco le creía su mamá como Hinata por culpa de las bromas antes hechas – es verdad, por eso traje a Sai casi a rastras, para te digiera que no es mentira y por que sabia que no me ibas a creer.

̶ ¿Es cierto Sai? –peguntaba mientras revisa que Naruto no tuviera fiebre con el dorso de su mano, por que tal vez ya hasta se había enfermado por ser rechazado por el príncipe

̶ Buenas tardes – saludo y le contesto a la pregunta antes mencionada – si, Kushina-san –asentía con el movimiento de cabeza

̶ Pero hijo es enserio –mientras alzaba el rostro de su rubio hijo y veía eso lindos ojos azul cielo

̶ Si oka

Cuando le dijo eso empezó, a saltar de alegría por su hijo estaría con la persona que el quería, ya que no había podido cumplir su sueño de ser guardián real, empezó a abrazarlo y no lo soltaba hasta que lo dejo sin aire.

Sai ya se retiro para dirigirse a un lugar con mucha importancia.

Paso todo el día Naruto contando a su oka como le fue en la competencia y el día que había pasado con la llegada de su padre por que Naruto en realidad muy apegada a su madre y de repente llego Minato y Deidara para avisarle que tenia que arreglarse que tenían una cena por pedida de compromiso lo cual le lleno de emoción a los que se encontraban en esa pequeña casa.


	7. Preparativos para una cena

Cap.7 preparativos para una cena

Llegaron Minato y Deidara para avisarle que tenia que arreglarse que tenían una cena por pedida de compromiso lo cual le lleno de emoción a los que se encontraban en esa pequeña casa

̶ Como puede pasar eso – preguntaba la pelirroja

̶ Quieren pedir la mano de Naruto oficialmente – mencionaba mientras observaba a su rubio hijo y daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposa –y quieren hablar sobre la boda.

Lo cual había dejado a los dos rubios donceles y a la pelirroja en shock tan pronto querían la boda así que cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones para ver que se ponía era una cena importante para familia dejando al rubio mayor con cara de estupefacción por lo actualmente ocurrido.

̶ ¡aaaaaa¡ oka – gritaba Deidara corriendo por toda la casa cuando lo detuvo de pronto la pelirroja - que me voy aponer

̶ Pero Deidara el que debe ir presentable es Naruto hay que ver que ponerle – decía colérica levantándose un mechones de cabello

̶ Pero mamá yo también quiero lindo – decía haciendo un pequeño puchero que le quito lo furiosa y lo frustrada que estaba su madre

̶ Bueno hay que ver que ponernos –decía con cara de desdicha por que en realidad no sabia que ponerse – ve por Naruto

Así Deidara fue por Naruto a su habitación y al entrar se encontró... a un rubio sentado con lagrimas en los ojos que alarmo al ojiazul

̶ ¿Que te pasa ototo? -pregunta angustiado el ojiazul

̶ Snif...snif...nada aniki – respondía limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su muñeca

̶ Hermanito no me engañas dime que te pasa – decía sentándose a su lado

̶ Es que no lo creo lo que esta pasando – decía el blondo menor –primero gano el desafío ,ahora me tengo casarme y siento que esto es un sueño del cual pronto despertare –le mencionaba al ojiazul con la cabeza gacha

̶ Quieres saber si es un sueño – le mencionaba mientras le pellizcándole el brazo

̶ ¡Aaauch! Porque me pellizcas –decía mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho

̶ No es un sueño hermanito – se dirigía mostrándole un gran sonrisa

̶ Hay aniki ,pero tiene razón gracias – decía abrazando a su hermano

̶ De nada hermanito pero con este sueño vas a cumplir tu otro sueño – soltándose del abrazo – Pero ya vamos que mi mama va ver que ponernos – decía parándose para ir corriendo en donde encontraba la bermeja cargando toneladas de kimonos de varias formas, colores y tamaños

̶ ¿Que es todo es todo? – preguntaron ambos rubios llegando a donde se encontraba la pelirroja

̶ Lo que nos pondremos - les mencionaba levantando un kimono color crema con pétalos rosas

Se encontraban caminando por el jardín de el palacio los tres príncipes que se encontraban actualmente en el reino se encontraban platicando sobre los preparativos de la cena como grandes amigos por que los emperadores estaban realizando otros tratados y les habían dejado todo los preparativos a los príncipes con la ayuda de la servidumbre

̶ ¿Príncipe Gaara?-hablo un pelilargo

̶ Si, dígame

̶ ¿por que ha decidido invitar al amigo del prometido de mi ototo? – le realizo la pregunta el azabache mayor

̶ Por que simplemente se me hizo lo más conveniente para que tuviera algo de apoyo de alguna amistad – respondía con un sonrojo que notaron los dos azabaches – y nada mas conozco a ese joven que, considero que es su gran amigo.

̶ Y usted príncipe Sasuke, tengo entendido que su compromiso fue un desafío que se lanzo para poder convertirse en emperador – le mencionaba cambiando rápidamente el tema para que no lo siguieran acosando por la invitación de Sai a la cena – ¿pero siente algo por Naruto que ha ganado? – preguntaba el pelirrojo el cual no recibió ninguna respuesta por que el azabache porque había acelerado el paso por que había visto a un pelinegro y le detuvo llamándole...

̶ Shikamaru, pueden ir tu y Kiba por la familia Namikaze Uzumaki que tiene un compromiso con nuestra familia y no quiero que se les haga tarde – decía el ojinegro

̶ Si su majestad- decía marchándose el pelinegro

̶ Bueno príncipe me podría contestar a la pregunta – decía el bermejo

̶ Lo siento pero me tengo que retirar – mencionaba acelerando el paso a su habitación

Inicio P.O.V.

Que siento realmente por Naruto tiene razón el soberano Gaara, apenas conocí a Naruto y esto tal vez no es amor si no una simple obsesión... al poder que mi hermano ha negado tener, tendré que descubrirlo lo mas pronto posible no quiero hacerle daño a ese hermoso corazón.

Fin P.O.V.

Después de varias horas de cambios y peinados los Uzumaki terminando viendo de la siguiente manera

̶ Ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde - gritaba un rubio con smoking negro desde las escaleras

̶ Ya vamos Minato – le menciona Kushina bajando las escaleras trayendo puesto un kimono color rojo que traía pétalos blancos con un obi dorado con rojo en medio su pelo recogido con una peineta dorada con cuentas rojas que se confunde con el rojo sangre de su largo cabello

̶ Oto-san san como veo – le hablaba su rubio hijo mientras bajaba con un kimono color lila con plumas azul, un obi color azul fuerte con pequeñas estrellas color lila y sus rubios cabellos agarrado por un palillos cayendo en caireles

̶ Te vez hermoso Deidara

Al final bajo el rubio menor con...

̶ Que hermosos están voy a hacer envidiado por todos los hombres – decía mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa

̶ Y yo mi amor – decía la bermeja con cara de angustia por tenerles un poco de celos a sus hijos

̶ Tu belleza nunca se va igualar – le mencionaba dándole un beso tan apasionado a la pelirroja que no se quería separar

̶ ¡iuk! – gritaban ambos rubios todavía en las escaleras y su padre al escuchar la expresión de asco de sus hijos decidió separarse de su amada esposa y decirles

̶ Hijos ya no están chiquitos para esto, si ya saben que son los besos hasta se han dado sus besos con sus novios.

̶ ¡papá! – gritaban al unísono el par de rubios sonrojados por el anterior comentario de oto-san

̶ Bueno ya vámonos que tenemos que pasar por Sai

̶ Sai oto-san – decía el rubio menor con cara de ignorancia por no saber a que se refería

̶ Si Sai, el príncipe Gaara quiere que sea su invitado de honor – les mencionaba cuando pronto fue interrumpidos por que alguien tocaba la puerta

̶ Buenas noches Minato-sama - saludaba un joven pelinegro con coleta alta rascándose la cabeza – nos han enviado para recogerlos para su compromiso con la familia real que problemático

̶ Gracias Shikamaru y quien mas viene

̶ Kiba, señor

̶ Bueno vámonos que tenemos que pasar por Sai

Subieron al carruaje así empezó su trayecto que fue un poco largo pero al fin llegaron a la casa de Sai el cual los esperaba con un kimono morado con flores color blanco y un obi ancho color negro con el centro de color igual que las flores y al fin subió al carruaje con la ayuda de Kiba y realizaron el viaje directo a gran palacio que esperaban los príncipes y emperadores.

Bienvenidos sean los están esperando en el gran comedor – decía el peli plateado que acompañaba al castaño para recibir a los invitados de la familia real


	8. Al fin la cena

Cap. 8 Al fin la cena

- Bienvenidos sean los están esperando en el gran comedor – decía el peli plateado que acompañaba al castaño para recibir a los invitados de la familia real

- Gracias Kakashi Iruka nosotros podemos continuar – decía el rubio mayor

- Lo siento pero es nuestro deber acompañarlos – hablaba el peli plomo

- Iruka Kakashi ¡sensei! – entraba gritando el rubio menor para abrazarlos

Estaban en frente del gran comedor los tres príncipes terminando de arreglar las cosas para la cena

- Botellas de vino, copas, platos, utensilios y la comida ¿Qué mas falta? – preguntaba el pelirojo

- Velas – respondía el pelinegro mayor – no...no creo pero entonces que... – ya no termino por que fueron interrumpidos por un grito que alarmo a todos por que sentían que faltaba algo estaban nerviosos y por no saber el porque

- ¡No!- gritaba alarmado el bermejo – lo que falta es cambiarnos – al darse cuenta los azabaches que tenia razón el pelirojo decidieron irse a cambiar que a pesar que se veían bien no tenían sus ropas de gala y eso seria una falta de educación por ellos en una cena muy especial así que salieron corriendo para arreglarse rápidamente

- Naruto tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía –decía el moreno acariciando sus rubios cabellos

- lo has logrado pequeño ya podrás cumplir tu sueño

- Si, ttebayou –le decía con mucha alegría

- Bueno hay que pasar y Naruto quiero que te comportes que no te enseñado malos modales ni tus padres- le hablaba el castaño mientras observaba a las dulces parejas que venia atrás y así entraron al gran comedor Naruto del brazo de Iruka Kushina y Minato, Kakashi y Deidara y por ultimo Kiba que acompañaba Sai

Encontrándose con gran comedor vacío cuando de pronto entro la pareja de emperadores

- Buenas noches –saludaba inclinándose los emperadores que recibía de misma manera el saludo de los recién llegados

- ¡Kushina! – le gritaba al pelinegra

- ¡Mikoto! – igualmente le gritaba ahora la bermeja y todos los presentes observaban con una gota en su cien al estilo anime por ver como se llevaban estas dos mujeres

- ¿Por que no habías venido? – Preguntaba la ojinegra – te he necesitado tanto nadie peina y me arregla como tú lo haces

- Es que al igual que mi hijo estaba nerviosa por el desafío ttebane – decía muy sonriente

- Quien iba pensar que nuestros pequeños hijos se comprometería de esta manera – mencionaba la pelinegra

- Sin quien lo imaginaria.

- Cof...cof...cof - interrumpía el emperador con falsos sonidos de enfermedad – Mikoto no viene para contarnos su vidas – le hablaba un poco molesto – Kakashi y lo muchachos

- Lo siento su alteza pero no se en donde se encuentran – le contaba peli plata – los dejamos aquí hace un momento volteaba a ver al castaño que estaba con el rubio

Pero en esos momentos llegaban corriendo los tres soberanos agotado con su cambio de ropas viendo se la siguiente manera

El azabache traía un traje negro con un estola amarilla que surcaba por su pecho y cargaba consigo su gran espada hasta parecía que la ropa era delos guardias

Sasuke y Gaara traían el mismo estilo del traje que el pelinegro mayor pero Sasuke de color azul marino y Gaara de color carmesí

- Perdón por la demora pero se no olvidaron una cosas – mencionaba el mayor de los príncipes – podemos pasar a sentarnos - menciona acercándose a la pareja que traía el peli plateado

- Si lo sentí... – ya no pudo terminar de hablar Sasuke por que quedo pasmado cuando vio al el rubio que traía un kimono de color verde claro de mangas largas con bordes rojos lleno de flores bordadas de color blanco y amarillo al igual que obi con una pequeña cinta verde

P.O.V.

Que me pasa es realmente es un ángel no se por que he dudado pero el realmente me hace palpitar mi corazón y no puedo respirar debe ser un demonio con cara de ángel, nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir esto pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño por que si realmente es un ángel caído solo para mi, lo tengo que proteger soy Sasuke Uchiha y esto no le pasa a un Uchiha ¡arrg! voy explotar será mejor que me tranquilice va ser mi esposo eso esta claro

P.O.V.

- bueno pasemos que se necesitamos hablar sobre el compromiso – termino decir cuando salió de sus pensamientos por lo bello que se veía aquel rubio que ha considerado un ángel que debía proteger

- Me permite llevar a este lindura de guardia a su lugar – le extendía la mano el ojinegro el peli plomo lo que Kakashi accedió a entregarle al rubio y este le entrego su brazo para que lo guiara a su lugar, he igualmente hizo Sasuke con Naruto alago durante todo el camino hasta su lugar y Gaara con Sai, que el pelirojo al verlo con el castaño sintió los celos que tuvieron los azabache días anteriores que le arrebato al pobre pelinegro que hizo un gesto de enojo al ver lo que hizo el pelirojo, que no le entrego su brazo para que lo guiara y se fue a un lugar vacío en donde se creía que era su lugar

- Bueno esta cena esta celebrando los preparativos del compromiso de mi hermano así que hemos pedido a nuestro chef Chouji que le elabore un gran banquete – decía Itachi haciendo pasar el gran banquete

Así entraban las personas del servicio con grandes platos de pescado frito, bolas de arroz, un gran tazón de crema de hongo, ensaladas de tomate, espagueti con salsa de tomate y para beber botellas de vino ya que todos son aptos para tomar y de postre un pastel chocolate y pastel de café lo cual empezaron a servir los deliciosos alimentos gustosos comían

- No hay ramen me veré mal si pido un poco de ramen dattebayou – pensaba aquel rubio con la cabeza gacha –se me antoja un ramen ttebayou – dijo con un gran suspiro que todos escucharon y vieron a Naruto con cara de sorpresa que al tener un gran banquete pedía un simple plato de ramen – maldición todos me están mirando, pensé en voz alta – pensaba meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro

- Usuratonkanchi – pensaba Sasuke – ya escucharon es su futuro emperador traiga lo que pidió – decía con autoritaria voz a lo que rápidamente todos se fueron a prepara un plato ramen digno del futuro emperador

- Aquí tiene – mostraba el regordete chef el gran tazón de ramen

- Sugoi es mi favorito – decía tomando el gran tazón que le había llevado – esta delicioso ttebayou – mencionaba devorando el suculento alimento mientras lo demás veía su linda cara que tenia

- Naruto-kun nunca nadie había provocado que mi hermano hiciera algo por alguien – le mencionaba Itachi mientras recibió ojos de asesinato por el azabache menor - eres único mi hermano es un estreñido antisocial– lo que hizo que se sonrojara el ojiazul y el pelinegro le volviera lanzar ojos homicidas

P.O.V.

Nunca nadie se había molestado de esta forma por mi por eso lo amo y jamás lo dejare sin ningún motivo es el mi sueño y jamás me dejare vencer voy a cumplir mi sueño de estar con el

Fin P.O.V.

Todos ya había terminado sus alimentos empezaron una charla

- Bueno como ya dijo mi hijo esta es una cena para los preparativos de la boda y para un nueva propuesta – hablaba el gran emperador lo que provoco una cara de sorpresa para la pelirroja y el blondo mayor por lo anterior dicho – Itachi puedes continuar

- Gracia oto-san

- Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles por que otorgué el trono a mi ototo


	9. ¿prohibido?

Cap. 9 ¿prohibido?

- Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles por que otorgué el trono a mi ototo – hablaba el pelinegro – todo empezó

Flash back

Hace un año

Se encontraba pelilargo azabache en el estudio del palacio leyendo un libro, que decía así con grandes letras doradas

Historia de Konoha

Y

Reglamento para convertirse en un digno emperador

Después de leer ya varia hojas en donde explicaba el por que nombre del reino, lugares paradisíacos de este, fotos de los antiguos emperadores hasta su abuelo Sasuke de ahí el nombre de su hermano, empezó con las leer las leyes del reino

Ley núm. 20 para convertirse en emperador debe ser el primogénito en caso de que el primogénito no acepta en trono tiene que elegir un digno sucesor – _en caso de no serlo obvio se lo dejaría mi ototo-_pensaba azabache

38 debe ser mayor de edad - _que absurdo_ _y si hubieran muerto nuestros padres cuándos éramos más pequeños _

40 debe estar casado, en caso que no sea así se tiene que lanzar el desafío de "la flor más bella" – _pero quien encontrara el amor así, que bueno que yo ya lo encontré - suspirando_

48 en caso de que el príncipe sea doncel o doncella se tiene que realizar un tratado con un reinado cercano para consumir un compromiso

60 en caso que se muera el emperador, la emperatriz o emperador doncel se tiene que casar con el sucesor de la misma descendencia familiar – _que cosa nos tendríamos que volver emparentar con el tío Madara, padre mas vale que no te mueras que no quiero saber que pasaría a esta parte del reino y mi madre _

61 en caso muerte de ambos emperadores y tener hijos, no aptos para convertirse en reyes los consejeros tendrán que escogerles un tutor real para el cuidado de reino y los jóvenes príncipes- _al menos esta si me gusto y ya que Sasuke y yo somos lo suficientemente responsable para hacernos cargo del reino y aclara la 38 _

Prohibiciones

1 el príncipe que ha negado tener el poder no puede dárselo a cualquiera que no se de sangre real – _jajá que tontería sangre real entonces si yo soy de sangre real Deidara es de sangre falsa_

2 ningún menor de edad podrá convertirse en emperador- _ya tenemos claro eso_

3un doncel jamás podrá regir el reino – ¿_por que otra estupidez? ¿Quien escribió este estúpido libro? y lo peor es que todavía le hacemos caso –_ ya estando colérico apunto de aventar el libro de la historia de Konoha dijo

-Ya me esta aburriendo tantas estúpidas leyes y prohibiciones la próxima estupidez y busco, un buen libro-

5 el príncipe futuro a gran soberano que tenga una relación con alguien de no sangre real no se podrá convertirse en emperador y se buscara a su sucesor – esto es el colmo nadie me separa de dei –decía aventando el libro contra la pared

Fin de flash back

- Y por eso no acepte no quería que me alejaran de Deidara – le decía a los presentes agarrando la mano del blondo que lo veía con ojos de colégiala enamorada por que al fin confesaba su gran amor a ante su familia

- Pero entonces yo tampoco me podre convertir en el emperador aniki – decía preocupado y enojado Sasuke parándose de su lugar

- Cálmate Sasuke recuerda lo que hablamos ayer al termino de el desafío – le comentaba la pelinegra

Flash back

- Mira hijo, no se si lo sabias pero para poder reconocer a un quien es un doncel, tenemos que llamarlos por el apellido de parte de la familia materna para poder identificar quienes son dignos de convertirse en futuros emperadores- explicaba la pelinegra –por eso no tenemos alguna objeción con tu relación con Naruto por que, el también al ser hijo de estas dos familias se hace digno de convertirse en el emperador al igual que con Deidara-kun si llega tener un relación con tu nii-san

Fin flash back

– Por eso lo digo madre –decía observando a los invitados que ni se inmutaban por lo que decía el joven azabache – ellos son uso simples guardias que no tiene sangre real como dice el libro que leyó mi hermano para poder convertirse en dignos emperadores como tu me dijiste –decía molesto por no comprender en la situación en que se encontraba

Cálmate Sasuke esa ley fue cancela cuando tu padre y yo realizamos nuestro compromiso- hablaba la pelinegra – quizás no me creas pero yo no soy de la gran descendencia de reyes como lo es tu padre simplemente yo era un esclava que compro tu tío Madara para regalarme a tu padre – le explicaba mientras observaba a su esposo que tenia la cabeza gacha – te diré lo que paso

Flash back

Hace 30 años

-Suéltame idiota – hablaba la pelinegra amarrada de sus muñecas de unos 20 años que era jalada por un hombre alto de larga cabellera alborotada color negro que parecían picos de piel blanca y ojos color ónix

-No lindura eres un perfecto regalo para mi hermanito - hablaba el pelinegro mientras jalaba a susodicha –aparte yo puedo hacer contigo lo que se me plazca – le decía hablando al oído con burla

Llegaron los pelinegros a un gran castillo al entra vieron una jovencita pelirroja que limpiaba

-¡en donde esta mi hermano!-le gritaba a la peli roja que se encontraba limpiando

-en su habitación señor – decía inclinándose

-gracias lindura –

-estúpido- susurro aquella peli roja que nada mas fue escuchado por la pelinegra que le dio una sonrisa señalando lo que seria una gran amistad

Subieron por unas largas escaleras para entra en gran habitación

-feliz cumpleaños hermano ten a tu hermoso regalo - le decía aventado a la pelinegra que cayo de rodillas en frente de joven de 21 de tez morena con que un su rostro surcaban un par de líneas en sus ojos que asemejaban cansancio

-pero sabes que este tipo de regalos no me gustan Madara –decía mirando a la pelinegra con ojos de cachorrito apaleado – pero ahora te lo acepto

P.O.V de la ojinegra

Quien se cree este tipo y por que me mira así cree que hare lo que me diga por esos hermosos pozos sin fondo que estoy diciendo

Fin de P.O.V

Cuando dijo lo ultimo se retiro el pelinegro diciendo

-que te la pase bien con tu regalito

-bueno ya te puedes ir que no me gusta que haga esto mi hermano eres libre – decía quitándole las cuerdas que la tenia amarrada

-gracias – decía marchándose

-espera tienes un lugar para dormir

-No me compro tu hermano y mi familia murió así que no tengo a donde ir

-bueno puedes trabajar aquí y se te dará un habitación de servicio- le comentaba el moreno para haber que decidía

-Enserio –decía la pelinegra muy sorprendida por la propuesta

-Si es enserio pero cual es tu nombre

-Mikoto, pero no me acuerdo de los apellidos de mi familia

-Bienvenida Mikoto mi nombre es Fugaku

Fin flas back

-Eso fue lo que paso empecé a trabaja en este palacio-levantando sus manos mostrando el gran en donde se encontraban- y al poco tiempo me enamore y me case con tu padre después de tanto luchar por nuestro amor – decía la pelinegra – y tu tío se fue a gobernar a la parte de sur del reino y ya no tuvimos problemas con el por que era el primero en oponerse, después nos enteramos que se caso y que tuvieron un hijo y eso es todo

-Pero madre por que no me habías dicho eso – hablaba angustiado aquel par de jóvenes azabaches

–perdón no lo sabia y a ustedes señor Namikaze y señora Uzumaki igualmente por discriminarlos -le decía agachando la cabeza

-Bueno ya esta aclarado y esa es otra historia – decía el pelinegro – estamos estrechando lazos y como estaba diciendo no quiero que me separen de Dei y quiero pedir su mano oficialmente en el baile que se va celebra para el compromiso y cumpleaños de mi ototo que será la próxima semana

-Hump ¿que has dicho?-preguntaba Sasuke

-Creíste que no me iba acodar hermanito – decía abrazando al azabache que era observado por los presentes con cara llena de ternura por todo el amor que le daba su hermano

Al fin ya había terminado la cena estuvieron charlando como grandes amigos que se habían convertidos y ya se estaban retirando cuando el bermejo pregunto

-¿puedo acompañarlos?

Lo que detuvo el paso de la familia Namikaze y su invitado extra Sai que lo miro con ceño fruncido por el inconveniente que había tenido unas horas antes

-Pero príncipe ¿por que quiere acompañarnos? – preguntaba el rubio mayor

-Quiero saber que vallan bien a su hogar – hablaba como si estuviera comprometido con la familia – aparte que quiero saber en donde viven y como se ve el reino de noche

-Pero podría ser peligroso mejor luego otro día con un poco de más de seguridad nos acompañe – le manifestaba

-Minato no te preocupes que valla con ustedes Kakashi para que no allá ningún inconveniente –le hablaba el emperador

-Bueno entonces nos retiramos – decía inclinándose aquel rubio pero su dos rubios hijos no se quería separar de sus azabaches, si más que poder hacer se separaron dándole un beso casto en los labios a su respectivo ojinegro que hicieron que se sonrojaran un poco

Todos se subieron al carruaje cuando de repente Itachi se acerco al carruaje diciéndole a Kiba que era el que iba llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares

-Lleva primero a los Namikaze a su hogar y después a Sai –mostrándole una gran sonrisa que el castaño que entendió muy bien

Así se marcharon para sus respectivas moradas y tal como el pelilargo le dijo obedeció el castaño dejo primero a los Namikaze Naruto se despidió de Sai diciendo

-mañana me cuentas – mostrándole una gran sonrisa zorruna haciendo que se sonrojara el ojinegro


	10. baile de compromiso (parte 1) ¿Que paso?

Cap.10 baile de compromiso (parte 1) ¿Qué paso?

-mañana me cuentas – mostrándole una gran sonrisa zorruna haciendo que se sonrojara el ojinegro

Al día siguiente corrían un par de rubios entre los grandes arboles que rodeaban el gran reino

-a...ha...a ha Dei detente, ya me canse – le hablaba respirando agitadamente el ojiazul

-hay hermanito ya no esta en condiciones – le decía en tono de burla – debería dejar de comer tanto ramen que tiene muchas grasa y no te hacen bien mírate ya estas algo gordo –señala el estomago algo grande

-eso no es culpa del ramen -haciendo un puchero y volteándose indignado por que estaba insultando a su apreciado ramen – esto paso cuando dejas un sueño, para que un amigo no la pase mal en este reino que todavía no cambia mucho – mencionaba recordando aquellos tiempos

Flash back

Se encontraba un rubio cerca de 15 años a las afueras del bosque entrenando defensa personal en contra de un árbol . Cuando de la nada llego Kiba para decirle lo siguiente

-¡Naruto...!-gritaba el recién llegado – necesito tu ayuda, ya se que te has esforzado tanto al igual yo, pero como sabes soy que el único hombre en mi familia y necesitamos alguien en la guardia real para seguir manteniendo la nobleza de nuestra familia no quiero que mi madre como mi hermana sufran – decía el castaño lagrimas en los ojos

-Cálmate Kiba – trataba de tranquilizar a su compañero que con el tiempo que lo llevaba conociéndole nunca lo había visto así

-Quiero que desistas de tu sueño para que yo tenga a cargo la protección del príncipe – aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡¿Pero que me estas tratando de decir...?! –Preguntaba muy alarmado por lo que decía su compañero – pero sabes muy bien que quiero realizar mi sueño

-Por eso te lo pido a ti – limpiándose la lagrimas con su antebrazo - tu eres el único que puede ayudarme tus padre y tu hermano ya son parte de la guardia real y... tu podrías realizar de nuevo el combate el año que viene por que sabes que esta es mi ultima oportunidad. Y es que me han comentado que mi duelo seria contigo y sabes muy bien que contigo no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

-Espera...espera estas diciendo que soy mas fuerte que tu – decía con algo de orgullo pero todavía sin entender lo que le decía el castaño – y quieres que me de por vencido ante mi sueño para que tu quedes con el puesto de protector de Sasuke.

-Se podría decir que si...

Fin flash back

-¡Aaahh! Entonces fue por eso que perdiste – gritaba agarrándose la cabeza que sentía que estaba apunto de explota – yo sabia que tu no podrías perder así de fácil pero me las vas pagar Kiba, el sabia muy bien de que se trataba tu sueño y lo arruino – le mencionaba a su pequeño hermano con el cuerpo que emanaba una aura color rojo que demostraba lo molesto que estaba con el amigo de este

-Cálmate Deidara ya sabes como es el reino sobre eso.

-pero hermano por que perdiste ese duelo ya al año siguiente ya no pudiste entra al FAGRK (Fuerzas Armadas de la guardia real de Konoha) le mencionaba con cara de angustia

-pero eso el no lo supo – decía ya un poco molesto de lo que decía su hermano – y mas vale que no lo molestes sobre eso no quiero que sufra por mi culpa ttebayou.

-ya-ya... ahora cálmate tu, no le diré nada – le mencionaba agarrándole por los hombros –pero tu cuando le vas a decir tus sueños a Sasuke, ya para la próxima semana es su cumpleaños incluso Itachi preparo el baile que iba ser de cumpleaños pero con el desafío todo tuvo que cambiar para que se lo digieras ese día incluso si tu no hubieras sido el ganador del desafío queríamos que le digieras tal vez así el te re...-ya no pudo proseguir con lo que decía por que los habían interrumpido el grito de cierto pelinegro que venia corriendo con una pelinegra con varias bolsas

-¿Chicos que hacen?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Corriendo, Hinata para que adelgace este gordito – le contesto olvidando de lo que estaba hablando con su hermano y señalando a Naruto que luego...luego se defendió ya enojado por lo decía de lo rellenito que se veía

-¡yo no estoy gordito como dices mira...! - levantado la playera azul que traía mostrando el torso ligeramente fornido

-Naruto ya bájate esa playera que mira como has dejado a Hinata – Sai le decía mostrando a la pelinegra toda colorada apunto de desmallarse

-Ya ves aniki que no estoy gordo como tú dices

-Si ototo ya vi, y que no nada mas a los hombres les gusta sino también a las mujeres, mira lo que les has provocado a la pobre Hinatita– apuntando a la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en suelo mientras Sai le aventaba aire con sus bocetos de sus pinturas agitadamente

-Es eso no es cierto Deidara-kun- apelaba Hinata a lo que le estaba diciendo el pelilargo a su pequeño hermano que se encontraba sonrojado y para ya no hacer caso a su hermano decidió ir ayudar a su amiga

-Te encuentras bien Hinata.

-Si...Naruto solo que me sentí un poco mal pero no es nada – mostrándole un gran sonrisa que volvía sonroja al rubio

-Ya ves ya te volviste a ruborizar jajajajaja.

-Ya Dei que no es gracioso – tratando de agarrar a su hermano, el cual noto Deidara, que su ototo quería atraparlo se hecho a correr haciendo reír al par de pelinegros

– hay hermano ya vi que de todo modos vieras ganado el desafío pareces un tomate y Sasuke-kun le gustan mucho – haciendo que se detuviera la gran carrera que estaban haciendo para escucha a su hermano que le decía

-¡Deidara!- le gritaba a todo plumón, y colorado por lo que le había dicho su nii-san que ya iba en su contra de nuevo, pero lo detuvo de pronto las risas de los pelinegros que escuchaba hasta demasiado exagerada para ambos que siempre eran muy tímidos y ni con las personas conocidas se reían de esa manera, que hizo que se soltara a reír por era muy contagiosa después de tanta risas ya todos regresaban al reino cuando Naruto se detuvo a preguntar

-¿Y como te fue con el príncipe Gaara, Sai...? –


End file.
